The Great Devourer
"It's breath smells worse than Cole's chili."- Lloyd The Great Devourer is a character in LEGO Ninjago. It is worshiped by the Serpentine as a god and only the four silver fang blades can unleash it. When Garmadon was little, he was bitten by the Devourer thus, the Devourer is the one responsible for Garmadon's transformation to evil. According to Serpentine legend, if unleashed, the Great Devourer will consume the land, and able to eat anything in its path. There is nothing it won't consume. It would even consume the Serpentine. Plus more it consumes the bigger it gets. The Great Devourer is, theroretically, the main cause of all the major events in Ninjago, as its venom caused Garmadon to become evil and battle against the Ninja and is the only reason Pythor chose to unit the five Serpentine tribes to battle against the people of Ninjago. Thus, the Great Devourer is the true villain of the Ninjago storyline, unless there were a hidden backstory behind it all. Trivia *There is a statue of the Great Devourer at the arena in Ouroboros. *The Great Devouer has pink eyes in the show but red in Epic Dragon Battle. *The small Great Devourer in Tick Tock resembles the Venomari Viper, except for the crown-like hood. *The Great Devourer might not be one from one of the snakes tribes. It is possible it is a mix of Venomari (possibly from color) and Fangpyre (when It bit Garmadon, it injected venom into him, turning him evil). *An interesting fact is that the Great Devourer is likend to Utenka in many ways. In the 2007 film, "Mega Snake," the more Utenka consumes, the larger it will grow. It was also locked away by those it attacked. *The Great Devourer was under the city of Ouroboros. *The Serpentine worship the Devourer like it is their god. Ironically it would consume the Serpentine, And it consumed Pythor in The Day of The Great Devourer. *The 4 Silver Fangblades were made from the original teeth of the Great Devourer. It was relatively unknown if he had grown new teeth when he was unleashed. *It has a weakness on the top of its forehead. Lord Garmadon got his revenge on the Great Devourer for bitting him. He used the Golden Weapons ankid effected it by striking its weak point. The Devourer burst into green goo, and spread it all over Ninjago. *When Pythor activated the trapdoor in The Lost City of Ouroboros it showed underground but The Great Devourer wasn't there, indicating there are multiple levels to Ouroboros. *Though the Great Devourer is considered a god to the Serpentine, they immediately hid in fear of him, because they were avoiding the considerable threat of being eaten by him. *When Pythor and Sensei Wu were consumed by The Great Devourer, it was later-on destroyed by the ninja, with the help of Garmadon. Sensei Wu survived the apocolyptic significance, but Pythor was presumed digested, although throughout logical thinking, Pythor should have survived the straight-on attack if Wu had survived. The explanation for this is unknown, and left out by the writers. Gallery greatdevourer.jpg|Great Devourer 20120211-191344.jpg Images (6).jpg The Great Devourer (3).png tgd2.jpg tgd3.jpg tgd4.jpg The great dev. ep.7.png GreatDevourer.png Oroborus.png|The Statue of the Great Devourer 185px-Screen_Shot_2012-02-11_at_6_15_25_PM.png|The snakes battling the Great Devourer in a drawing on the wall of the Constrictai Tomb. 185px-Jayandzane.jpg Screen Shot 2012-05-12 at 10.53.37 AM.png Category:2012 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Serpentine Category:Darkness Category:2012 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Serpentine Category:Darkness Category:2012 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Serpentine Category:Darkness Category:2012 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Serpentine Category:Darkness Category:2012 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Serpentine Category:Darkness Category:2012 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Serpentine Category:Darkness Category:2012 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Serpentine Category:Darkness Category:2012 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Serpentine Category:Darkness Category:Deceased